


The Set.

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith was grasping onto the memories that flicked past his eyes for it was the only thing he had control of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set.

A simpler time flashes in Smith’s mind.

They are laughing under the dim glow of the bar lights, Ross’ crystal blue eyes bleeding out love and adoration. Trott’s few tears of laughter drop onto his grey shirt, he can’t remember what made them laugh, it was such a long time ago but he hopes it was something he did. Later that night they stumbled home, arms linked to keep Ross steady, just because he was the biggest it didn’t mean he was the most stable. 

The pain makes it hard to keep the memories going.

The next flash sees the trio in bed, a Sunday morning if he remembered correctly. The sound of birds fluttered though the open window and the streak of morning light that crept through the gap in the curtain shone over Trott’s exposed chest. Smith accidentally woke his boyfriends up with the smell of his cigarette. They moaned but Smith knew it used to comfort them, that smell.

Things got so very complicated so very quickly and now it was too late.

Another pushed it’s way into Smith’s head, this time a less happy moment. Ross sat on a chair, waiting. Eyes like daggers as they drilled into Smith’s skull. It was late and Smith had been gone for hours. Ross was always the worrier, the jealous one but Smith hadn’t done anything. They argued until Ross screamed how much he loved him. Even in an argument Ross couldn’t hate him.

He wouldn’t change much if he went back maybe just love them more, if that were possible. This is it.

The last memory saw them standing on a beach. Cold. Oh god it was so cold. They huddled together just as the heavy drops of rain started to fall, who’s great idea was it to go on holiday to the rainiest place on earth? He thinks it was Trott’s. In the end the rain was a blessing, Ross laughed maniacally and ran into the water. Shouting for the others to join him as he splashed in the freezing cold. They did. All three of them got ill in the next few days and spent the rest of the time curled up with the log fire burning. 

He would sell his soul to be back there. When they were together. Instead he was alone, dying inside of his own mind, with no control over his body. As the last of the cold fluid creeped it’s way through Smith’s veins he felt the deepest sorrow, realising the other two died the same way and wondering what memories they conjured in the final moments.

The man with grey skin and a sickly smile stepped back to admire his handy work. All three, the set.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super weird, short and just popped into my mind. It gives me the creeps, sorry :L


End file.
